


Playing a game

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Series: tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a condition and Stiles plays some Animal Crossing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing a game

**Author's Note:**

> It's also [over tumblr](http://suzimi.tumblr.com/post/78939730592/03-playing-a-game-peterstiles), and written for my 30 day OTP challenge for PeterStiles. Betaed by Evy~

It always starts with his ears ringing. And then come the headaches. Those awful headaches. No medicine would make them less painful, because a werewolf’s body is not made for human medication. They have no effect. Peter tried. Though, he even wondered if all of this was just in his head…

With the headaches the screams arrive too. The sensation of burning skin and the increased beating of his heart. It’s almost like a panic attack, but nothing helps. It has to happen, he has to see all those visions and hear all the screams and smell the burned flesh again. And then he tastes blood in his mouth and his whole mind descends into a mad shock, often resulting in a violent rampage.

Nothing helps. No medicine. No alcohol. No _wolfsbane_.

He runs those times. Just runs and runs until his limbs burn and his lungs want to give up, because only then his body and mind realize he is not there anymore. He bites, he slashes, he roars and when his mind is finally calm his body is on the verge of breaking.

It always happens and Peter has no idea how to stop it.

And it starts again. He can hear the ringing in his ears for a few days now. It makes him space out. His nights are too long and his days are a constant flow of time; it’s like he’s trapped in his own head again. Peter knows he will snap soon and he plans on going back to Beacon Hills, into the preserve to let it take him over again.

“Headache?” he hears Stiles’ voice and he looks up. Peter isn’t even aware he was rubbing his temple for a while now. The sight of the boy sitting next to him on his couch immediately reminds him how he didn’t have an attack since they started their so-called dating. It isn’t actually dating, it’s just fucking occasionally. And Stiles stays over from time to time. Peter isn’t sure either of them know what they are doing, but it’s the most delightful distraction. He’s too selfish to give it up.

“Go home, Stiles.” Peter answers, leaning his head back on the backrest of the couch and the teen just rolls his eyes.

“Why can’t you ever say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ like any normal person?” Stiles huffs and takes his backpack to get something from it.

“Because you’re asking stupid questions.” the wolf sighs, not really feeling the urge to have one of their fights again. His head aches and he can hear distant muffled voices and screams and it’s starting to get too overwhelming. He takes a deep breath and wishes it all to go away to a level where he can drive out to the preserve.

Peter just hears Stiles scoff next to him and he turns his head to tell him off. Only to find the boy paying more attention to his Nintendo 3DS than to Peter. That loud, awful thing never really made its way to Peter’s heart. Sometimes it takes Stiles’ attention from him too and anything that could do that is a threat.

A quiet melody winds up as Stiles starts to play and Peter sighs. If his head wouldn’t hurt this much he were demanding Stiles to just take that stupid game and get the hell out. But he’s too tired for that. Too resigned. Peter can’t even move his head as he’s trying to see what’s on the screen of the small device.

“It’s called Animal Crossing: New Leaf. I’m the cool mayor of Gotham. It’s the name of my village.” Stiles explains.

“You think I care?” Peter groans and closes his eyes in a different kind of pain, when the boy moves closer to him and leans against his side.

“Here, you can watch if you want.” he says, and the wolf finally can see the small screen. It’s a stupid little game featuring animals with oversized heads and apple trees and grass and butterflies and Peter just wants to puke. The music is childish and Stiles’ character is not doing much more than shaking threes for the fruit.

And yet, Peter can’t help watching it as if it would be the most fascinating thing in the world. The slow, serene music is soothing and Stiles’ presence nearby makes him quiet and it turns into something thick and warm and calming.

“He’s Kyle.” Stiles speaks then, pointing at the screen. “He’s a wolf and I send him love letters all the time.”

“Does he return your love?” Peter can’t help snorting.

“Of course not, I’m not cute enough for him.” Stiles chuckles and continues playing. “But he’s a cool guy.”

Stiles talks to his villagers, he sells stuff, he collects bugs, he swims in the ocean, he fishes… and Peter watches. His nose is filled with Stiles’ scent, his ears with his heartbeat and the music from the 3DS and before he knows it, he leans his head down on the boy’s shoulder.

When Peter wakes he has no idea how long he was sleeping. All he knows is that he hears the silence. The ringing in his ear has stopped and his limbs don’t have that dark tension in them anymore. He moves his head to look around, just to see night has already fallen and Stiles is still there, on the couch, under him. Peter sighs and blinks a bit drowsily as he’s looking at the boy. Stiles and his stupid game could make him calm down, he realizes. It’s such an overwhelming thought the wolf moves to lay a kiss on the boy’s forehead, which wakes Stiles.

“Feeling better?” he mutters sleepily, barely opening his eyes.

“Much better.” Peter answers quietly and lays his head back down on Stiles’ chest.


End file.
